Zenigata Logs: The Journal of Interpole's Finest
by Inspector Zenigata
Summary: Follow Inspector Zenigata's quest for Lupin


Zenigata Logs: The Journal of Interpol's Finest  
  
By  
  
InspectorZenigata  
  
Oct 5th 1971  
  
Journal Entry: I've gotten a arrest warrant to arrest Lupin at Lisbon Port aboard a state of the art luxury crusier.  
  
As fate would have had it,the warrant was a forgery & not legal in a court of law. My almost capture ended with the whole ship blowing up.  
  
So once again, I'm on the chase of Lupin & his gang.  
  
Nov 8th 1971  
  
Journal Entry: My search for Lupin has brought me to Rio De Janero. Where Lupin, Goemon, & Jigen seemed to be arrested on a drunk driving   
  
charge for their little joyride into the statue of Jesus. Somehow, they managed to escape and trick the guards with a movie of them sleeping.  
  
I should've listened to my instincts, but that goofy warrden was so aware of Lupin's cell. Anyway, they robbed the stadium of ten million bucks.  
  
Woah, talk about the cream of the crop. Without the guards knowing, they hid the money in the statue & tried to fly away with it. However, all the money  
  
slipped out of a crack of the statue and it returned to the good people of Rio. So my search continues.   
  
Dec 4th 1971  
  
Journal Entry: I seem to grow restless with my search for Lupin, because my search has brought me to Scotland, home of the Loch Ness Monster.  
  
It's been sighted that Lupin's girl, Fujiko's singing was aluring to the beast. Anyway Lupin & Jigen decided to head there to  
  
see her, but I had the upper hand when I decided to take a jet to fly right beside thier plane. When the plane landed, I waited  
  
for him out there, but I didn't see him. So I ran into the plane to find both pilots tied and gaged up. So I quickly ran  
  
into the building to finally catch up with them. I was able to cuff them, but I was overtaken with joy that I didn't see them  
  
slip away, so I was left with a cuffed baggage car.Two days later, I found them in the middle of the lake. I decided that the  
  
only way to get Lupin was to tranquilize him. However, just as the dart was headed for Lupin,some unexplanable force caused  
  
the dart to repel and the dart shot me. So while Lupin got away, I got a little five hour nap. So my searh continues.  
  
Dec 17th 1971  
  
Jouranal Entry: I spotted Lupin and his friends in Zurich on the lake. I tried to use Lupin's weakness by setting out a decoy girl against him,and to   
  
no surprise it worked. I was able to get away with him, but somehow he hand cuffed me to the wheel of my boat and tied my   
  
foot down to the peddle at full speed. After that, I found myself on a truck headed for the border of the country. However, that  
  
didn't stop me. I snuck back to his hotel room to set a trap for Lupin and it was a darn good one at that, but I fell asleep   
  
waiting for him. Suddenly, I heard the door open and went to look and to only hear: "You who, lookin' for me big boy?" When I   
  
turned around Lupin had sprung the trap. So I was caught in my own trap. Three days later, I heard that Lupin was trying to head   
  
for Paris, but I found out that he had stolen a huge amount of gold from the First Bank of Switzerland and had melted it into  
  
a model of a car and painted it to draw away suspision. When I caught up to them, they had gotten away, but I had caught their  
  
leader, the president of the bank that got robbed and got the gold truck. So let again, the search continues  
  
Jan 2nd 1972  
  
Journal Entry: I've been led to Italy, home of the Leaning Tower Of Pisa. I've picked up a tip that earthquakes have been occuring and of course I  
  
did what I always do.... Blame Lupin. I quickly run to the Emergency Crisis Center and explain that it has to be Lupin. Somehow  
  
they thought I was nuts and so I decided to take matters into my own hands. The center set out a suitcase with one million lera in it in the middle  
  
of the ocean. Lupin showed up and I amlmost had him, but all of a sudden my ship blew up. I was yelled at and blamed for   
  
causing Italy to now pay three millon. So once again, I went out there and grabbed on, but was carted away on the back of a dolphin.  
  
When I woke up, I was in some strange buliding underwater. As fate would of had it, Lupin was there with some creppy scientist named Dr. Palo who   
  
was behind the earthquakes with some kind of a machine. I was able to get out with the help of Lupin, but he took care of the  
  
machine. When I made it back to the surface, I was awarded with the title of Italy's Most Cherished Hero. Even though I didn't deserve it,  
  
I had to accecpt it. I mean who ever heard of a criminal save the world. So this is Zenigata, signing off. 


End file.
